


Sexual fantasy

by MIjoker



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bottom Neymar, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIjoker/pseuds/MIjoker
Summary: Neymar轉會至PSG後





	Sexual fantasy

Neymar盯著眼前電視裡的轉播畫面，當Leo輕鬆越過對方後衛的鏟球進球時，他忍不住跟著歡呼——他甚至覺得自己還在Barcelona，而他還是11號，好像他們還是那麼近，而球賽結束後Leo會到他家找他喝一杯酒，享受一場暢快淋漓的性愛。

他看著比賽進行到尾聲，Barca已經確定贏了這場比賽時，他閉上雙眼，想像Leo在比賽後到他家親吻他的時刻。

他總是懷念，而他也總是沉浸於過往。

他想像他們雙唇觸碰時，他的下唇吻上他的上唇，他輕輕吸吮著他的唇肉，慢慢的沾濕彼此乾燥的嘴唇。

他的鼻尖會與Leo的鼻尖相磨，他們接吻的黏膩逐漸讓氧氣消失在他們口中，鼻間只剩對方的氣息。他捲翹的睫毛偶爾會搔過Leo的臉龐，他逐步從啃咬著對方下唇到吻上他的下巴，親吻他的汗水與鬍渣，衣服被賽後充滿熱情的Leo給撩起，他的鼻息逐漸加重，眼中充滿情慾——他將手放上褲頭，急躁地脫下褲子，手撫上沒有穿著內褲的下半身，用著指尖搔刮自己的冠狀溝。他想像Leo正在眼前看著他，而他開始極盡所能的挑逗他眼前的男人。

他的指腹磨蹭著傘狀頂端，用著指尖輕劃過馬眼，他躺著看著電視中賽後接受訪問的Leo與他想像中的Leo模樣重疊一起。Leo直視著前方、彷彿他正看著Neymar。他將他的所有樣貌納入眼底，喘氣與低吟開始漸漸溢出唇角，齒縫間壓抑地喊著Leo，他的腿根顫抖著，快感綿延到他忍不住咬著下唇輕聲喊著大力點。

他盯著Leo，望著他濕潤的唇瓣，他傾身吻上Neymar，而他伸出舌想要努力回應著男人的親吻。Leo伸出手替代他摸上陰莖，為他手淫──他所有的想像逐漸融於被快感覆沒而一片空白的腦裡，將一切錯置為現實──他的右手探到後穴，用著帶點精液的指尖去撫摸他的穴口，而他的左手撫在陰莖上替代為Leo的撫摸。他想像、或者該說他記憶裡，Leo會在他的耳邊問：「Ney，你好了嗎？」而他會點點頭，瞇著雙眼讓Leo意會到他的性慾有多麼強烈。

他伸手到床頭櫃，迫切著能夠趕緊找尋到潤滑劑。

他說他不要保險套，他要Leo射在他體內。

記憶裡的Leo會搖著頭跟他說不行，但現在──他會聽他所有的話，他會任由他耍著任性。

他擠壓著潤滑劑的軟管，任由大量的液體沾濕了他的手及陰莖，他隨手將軟管丟到一旁後，手便又再次伸向他的陰莖撫摸著，順著潤滑擼動著他的莖柱，偶而會揉捏著他脆弱又敏感的陰囊。Leo的喘息聲漸漸加重、體溫也逐漸伸高，他啃咬著他的耳垂，將氣息撒在他的耳際，呢喃著還不能射、你必須將所有一切交給我掌握。Neymar點頭說好，他的回應是一聲瀕臨高潮邊緣的呻吟。

他停下了撫摸，他將手指伸進他的穴口，沾著潤滑液的指尖開始開拓著他的疆土，一點一點將他的僵硬與疼痛吞噬在他指尖之下，只剩下快感與渴望被充盈的飢餓。

他呼喊著Leo，而他的手指仍不斷的在體內抽插著，他轉了個方向，指尖一抵便抵到了前列腺上，酥麻的快感炸開，他不斷粗喘，瞇著帶淚的眼看向Leo，「天哪……真的太色了。」他對著Leo說，Leo卻笑著說我以為你才是那個佼佼者。

他空著的那隻手轉向他剛剛一同從床頭櫃中拿出的按摩棒，按下開關後他調了最大的段式，將原本塞在體內的指頭拔出後，改將那震動著的矽膠物體緩慢地塞進體內。

「操……Leo……」他仰頭呻吟，脖子被拉長暴露於日光燈下讓他吞嚥的動作變得明顯，Leo笑著吻上他的頸項，啃咬著他的喉結，大聲而又帶著佔有意味地喊著我的Neymar。光只是這句話，Neymar就覺得他要射了。

電視裡的聲音對於現在的Neymar來說已經變得模糊不清，但他側頭輕輕一看又看見了Messi代言的廣告。他將手伸到Leo的脖子後方，將他拉向自己，「我愛你。」每一次的告白、每一次的宣言，在球場上、在床上，他不斷地想向著全世界表示他多麼愛這個人。

「我也愛你。」

他再一次伸手撫摸向陰莖，一邊揉搓著莖柱一邊感受後穴被按摩棒蹂躪的快感，Leo僅僅是吻著他，一邊推擠著按摩棒在他體內抽插。

快感蜿蜒爬向他的四肢百骸，他感覺瀕臨滅頂，他蜷曲著身子，而按摩棒只是插得更深，深到Neymar開始喊著他已經不要了。Leo卻只是將按摩棒又再推入一點，直到Neymar腳趾頭因為快感蜷曲，身體不斷顫抖著，精液一波波地吐出，射撒在他的腹部以及床單上。

他將體內的按摩棒拔出扔在一旁，失神地看著天花板，電視的聲音又開始逐漸擴大傳向他的耳中。

 

「好想、想再一次跟你一起……」

他抱著自己的膝蓋，將自己彎成一顆球，蹭著被單靜靜地睡著。


End file.
